percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Demigod of the Sea
Rated PG-13 for violence. I decided to make another of Poseidons kids. Chapter 1 I tapped my pencil quickly on the desk, making a loud tapping noise. "Stop it!" Someone said. I stopped, but the letters started dancing around on the paper. "Alright Students, put down your pencils!" Mrs. Georgette said. I happily put my things away, and my ADHD calmed a bit as the bell rang and everyone left. I walked into the hall toward my locker, but Joe seemed to materialize in front of me, blocking the way. "Hey Lex!" He said, lex being a nickname for someone with Dyslexia. "How do you think you did?" "I think I did alright." I said, trying to get around him. "Thats cool." I suddenly noticed the hall was empty. "Did you really think you could fool us?" Joe said. I didn't know what he was talking about. "You can't defeat me!" he said in a hoarse voice that echoed through the hall. Suddenly, something sharp flew out from behind Joe, it stabbed right into my left leg, opening a foot-long gash, sending blood all over my jeans, and all on the Floor. I collapsed, my leg unable to hold my weight. Suddenly, i heard a clang of metal, and i saw a red-headed person holding a long golden sword. He swatted a scorpion tail away, and chopped the head off of the monster that had once been Joe. He dropped the sword, and pulled out a water bottle full of golden liquid, which he poured down my throat. I tasted my mothers homemade fudge, and my leg felt very warm. When I looked at it, the gash was gone. I looked at the person, and saw it was James, a kid who had some sort of leg impediment, who was bullied alot, and ate almost anything. "Come on." James said. I got up and followed him outside, where we caught a bus. "Where are we going?" I asked him. He gave me a slip of paper. My dyslexia made it hard to read, but I finally deciphered, Camp Half-Blood. "What's Camp Ha-" "Dont say it! It's a summer camp for demigods." "What are-" "Half god, Half human. They have one parent who was a greek god and one parent who was human." "So whos my dad?" "Chrion knows, but he wouldn't tell me. I was just sent to find you, and bring you to camp when the monsters found you." "Who's Chiron?" "He works at the camp, oh yeah, almost forgot." James pulled out a pocketknife and handed it to me. "Chrion said it was a gift from your dad. Don't open it! It's that sword I fought the Manticore with." "The manticore meaning Joe?" "The manticore who was pretending to be Joe, oh this is our stop." We got off by a hill. At the top was a pine tree. We walked to the top, then walked back down on the other side. When we reached the bottom, we walked towards a farm house. Outside it were a fat man, and an old man in a wheelchair. They looked around. "Ah, Nick." The guy in the Wheelchair said. "I'm Chiron, it's good to meet you." I cut to the chase. "Who's my dad?" "Why don't you see for yourself?" Chrion said, pointing above my head. I looked up and saw a green Trident. "Poseidon is your father." Chrion brought me to Cabin Three. It was empty except for another boy who had my black hair and green eyes. He looked about 17. "Percy." Chiron said, and Percy looked up from a piece of paper he was reading. "This is Nick, your half-brother." Percy smiled and jumped down from his bunk. "Percy Jackson." He said, holding out his hand. "Welcome to Cabin three." I shook his hand. A horn suddenly blew. "Perfect timing. Time to eat." We walked to the Mess Hall, and got our food. I was about to dig in, when Percy said, "You have to give a part of your meal to the god of your choice." "What?" "Scrape it into the fire." I scraped two rolls into the fire. "Poseidon, accept my offering." We sat down at the same table. "Nick," Percy said. "You any good at sword fighting?" "Um...no." "Well youre gonna become good, tomorrow is sword fighting training. Its good to have someone to train with, I've been having to go with Hermes' cabin." He waved at someone. I turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes walking over to us. "So, Tyson goes away, you get a new half-brother." She said to Percy. "Annabeth Chase." She said to me. "Nick Hanley." Annabeth left. "You like her." I said to Percy. "I do not!" "Then why are you staring at her?" "I'm, i'm not." He said, even as his eyes flicked in her direction. I decided to change the subject. "I'm thirsty." "Tell your cup what you want." "Root Beer." The cup instantly filled with Root Beer Soda. "So who's Tyson?" "My half-brother, and yours too I guess. He's a cyclops." "I have a half brother thats a Cyclops?" "Yup." He said as I finished my food. I looked around and realized everyone else was finished too. "Come on, campfire." We walked to the campfire that was by all the cabins. I sat by Percy, and the seats slowly filled. A girl who had dark brown hair and blue eyes tried to find a seat, but the only empty one was by me. She walked up to me. "Can i sit there?" She asked. I nodded, unable to speak. I was captivated by her. She smiled, which made her more beautiful, and she sat down. Apollo cabin led a sing-a-long, and we went back to our cabins. As we were leaving the girl said, "I'm Adriana." "I'm Nick." "See you around Nick." She went to the Aphrodite cabin. I should've guessed. Percy and I went to the cabin, and we went to bed. The next day, Percy led me to the sword arena. He pulled out a pen, which he uncapped. It became a sword. "Wow." I said. "Where's your sword?" He asked. I pulled out my pocket knife, and unfolded the blade, and it stretched out into a sword, which looked almost exactly like Percy's. Percy nodded his approval. "Now, let me show you some techniques." He showed me different blocking techniques, different types of slashes, more powerful stabs, and other things like that. I was pretty good. We left. "Greek History now." Percy said as we walked toward the woods, where there was a row of benches, and a stump at the front. Annabeth was sitting on it and a bunch of good looking guys and girls were sitting in the rows. I saw Adriana, and she waved, and motioned to the seat next to her. I sat down in the indicated seat. Category:Chapter Page